In the Rain
by Azul Luna
Summary: Rated T just to make sure. Neji and Tenten have always been friends, until one kiss changed everything.
1. The Kiss

I don't own Naruto. And that sucks,oh and on to the story. This story is also on under the Dark Luna on mediaminer,that's still me.

Chapter One

Neji and Tenten were walking after their practice when dark clouds swirling in, leaving them speechless. It started to rain and Tenten and Neji rushed to get home.

"TenTen, here get under my umbella," said Neji as he opened his umbrella.

"Neji, thank you," said Tenten and she went under the umbrella.

The umbrella was so small, that she and Neji had to scoot together.

They started walking, when Tenten slipped on a puddle, and started to fall, but Neji caught her.

" Are you okay, Tenten? asked Neji, with a trace of worry in his voice.

"Yes," said Tenten, who had heard the change in Neji's voice.

"Good," said Neji.

"Neji..." started Tenten.

"Yes ?" asked Neji.

" Never mind. It's nothing," said Tenten nervously.

" What is it ?" asked Neji.

" Nothing. I think I see my house now," said Tenten, changing the subject.

"Ok," said Neji suspiciously.

"Man, why can't I tell him how I feel," thought Tenten.

" Does she like me, as more than a friend and a teammate ?" thought Neji.

" Thank you , Neji," said Tenten as her house came up to view.

" Tenten," said Neji.

TenTten turned around, and Neji grabbed her and pulled her close. The umbrella was dropped.

They were face to face.

"Neji has such nice eyes," thought Tenten.

They were locked in a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet.

" Neji," said Tenten when they stopped for air.

" Yes, I have also like you," said Neji.

" You have?" asked Tenten happily.

" Yes" and he put his lips on her and started again, the rain spattering on their clothes.

" Tenten, are you there?"asked Tenten's mother inside the house.

"Yes" said Tenten.

" Hurry up," said Tenten's mother.

"Ok, well bye Neji," said Tenten.

" Bye, and until tomorrow," and he left before giving her a goodbye kiss. And he was gone in the rain.

* * *

Please review my story, thanks. 


	2. The Next Day

I don't own Naruto. I wish so, but then I would change the plot. Like it would called Neji,cuz he rocks.

Neji: um... thanks

Chapter Two

The next day when she got to the practice field, Neji was there, talking to Rock Lee.

"Hi, Tenten," said Rock Lee.

"Hi, Rock Lee," said Tenten.

"Why didn't Neji said good morning," thought Tenten.

" He must have thought kissing me was a mistake. What if he lied to me? No, I can't handle that kind of rejection," thought Tenten.

"Guys, we're going to have a new mission," said Rock Lee as Tenten was thinking.

"He's right," said Gai, who appeared from behind them. " We're going to the Great Outdoors.

"Why?" asked Neji.

" Because there are rumors that the place is full of dangerous beasts. And we going to see if that true," said Guy.

"What?" said Tenten, with her mouth open.

"I agree with Tenten, what?" said Neji.

Tenten blushed when she heard that Neji agrees with her.

"I thought you guys would be excited," said Gai.

"Well, I am," said Rock Lee.

"Come on guys, we going to have a great time," said Rock Lee, trying to convince his teammates.

"Sure," said Tenten," that is if we don't get bitten by bugs."

"Come on, we'll sleep under the stars," said Rock Lee.

"Well, actually we're going to sleep in cabins," said Gai.

"Ohh... but still," said Rock Lee.

" Well, we're still going, even if Neji and Tenten don't want to go,"said Gai.

" Fine!" said Tenten.

" Come here tomorrow so we can start the mission. Pack only what you need," said Gai.

As Tenten was packing, she wondered if she would share a cabin with Neji.

"Well, better Neji than Rock Lee," thought Tenten.

* * *

So, what did you like it? Review and tell me. 


	3. Mission

I got reviews saying that why did you hurried into the relationship, or chapters are too short. This was a one-shot, until someone asked to write more, so that's why Neji and Tenten kiss in the first chapter. The chapters are short, because I wrote it on mediaminer first, and I don't have time to make chapters long. Plus, that would mess up the story. I'm not angry at the people who reviewed saying this, I just want my readers to know why it like that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Naruto, which sucks!  
Well on to the story**...  
**Chapter 3  
Next morning was a clear blue day.  
"TenTen, wake up," said Rock Lee.  
TenTen was on a bench waiting for the others.  
"I wasn't sleeping. I closed my eyes for a second," said TenTen.  
"Sure," said Rock Lee looking spectic.  
"Guys, are you ready?" asked Guy. Neji was right behind him.  
They starting walking and went out of the village. They been out of the village before.  
After two hours of walking over hills, past trees and a small river, they reached their campsite.  
"There's only two cabins, Guy," said TenTen looking around.  
"Yes. You and Neji will share a cabin, and Rock Lee and I will share one," said Guy.  
"What," said TenTen. She had a feeling she would had to sleep with Neji in the same cabin.  
"Don't worry. There's two beds in the cabin," said Guy.  
"Ohh," said TenTen, "Well, I pull my stuff away."  
She walked to the cabin, and open the door. The cabin is small and the beds were squashed in there. There was a small closet there.  
"Hmm... I liked the bed next to the window," thought TenTen. She put her stuff on the bed, as a sign that it was taken. She open her suitcase and took clothes out.  
"Neji, is everything okay with you and TenTen?"asked Rock Lee.  
" Why?" asked Neji.  
" Well, TenTen didn't say hi to you, which she always does. And you guys don't look at each other. Is she mad at you," asked Rock Lee concerned.  
" No," said Neji.  
" Ok," said Rock Lee, " you should go unpack."  
" All right," said Neji, and he went to the cabin. He open the door and saw something shocking. TenTen's hair was down. He had never seen her hair down, it was always in buns. Also she was in her bra and panties. She was on the bed looking for something to change into. She turned around and saw Neji.  
"Ahhhh,"yelled TenTen. She throw something hard at Neji and pushed him out the door.  
" What the hell," said Neji. He was interrupted by Rock Lee, who had heard the scream and went to the cabin, but Neji stopped him.  
"Don't ," said Neji.  
"Wow, what happen to your face?" said Rock Lee.  
"TenTen hit me," said Neji, who rubbed his red cheek.  
"I don't even want to know what happened," said Rock Lee. The door to the cabin opened and out came TenTen in a different outfit.  
" I'm going to get water," said TenTen, who avoided Neji's eyes.  
"Well," said Neji and he went in the cabin.  
" I guess I have the other bed," said Neji when he saw TenTen's stuff on the other bed.  
" I'm so tired," thought Neji. He went on the bed and closed his eyes for a second and fell asleep.

Please review my story. :)


	4. Knock before entering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, someone else does.  
**Thanks for all the reviews. give cookies to the people who reviewed

Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors.

Chapter 4  
"That Neji. Doesn't he know to knock before entering ?" thought Tenten as she walked through the woods looking for a river.  
" I mean, that is so rude. He saw me when I was in my bra and panties," said Tenten blushing when she remembered.  
Tenten walked in the forest when she thought that what if she and Neji were in the room alone.  
" How awkward it would be," thought Tenten.  
The walk to the river was longer than Tenten thought it would be. But she made it to the river and got the water.  
" The forest really is lovely when it like this," said Tenten. The sun was going down, and it cast a glow on everything.  
" Tenten," yelled Rock Lee when she got closer to the cabins. Rock Lee was sweating from training.  
" You must have be training hard," said Tenten.  
" Yes. Can I have water?" asked Rock Lee. But before Tenten could answer, he snatched the water and chugged it.  
" Damn," said Tenten," I'm going to the cabin."  
" Wait, Tenten," said Rock Lee but she was too far away to heard him.  
Tenten who was tired from her walk, opened the door without knocking.  
She saw that Neji was bend over with his butt to the door with only boxers on. She stopped for a moment and walked slowly to the door, and then ran.  
" Oh my... I can't believe...," said Tenten outside.  
"He has a nice butt," thought Tenten, " wait.. what I thinking like that?" She shook her head like she was getting rid of something.

Neji who was changing into something more comfortable didn't not heard the door opened, but his Byakugan eyes that could see from behind. He saw Tenten at the door, but before he could respond, Tenten had left.  
Tenten who saw Rock Lee, rushed to him.  
" How come you didn't tell me Neji was there?" asked Tenten.  
" I call your name but you didn't heard me," said Rock Lee.  
Before Tenten could retaliated, Gai came.  
" Tenten, before you go to bed make sure the beds worked. My bed is missing a spring so I think one of your beds is missing one," said Gai.  
" Sure, I'll check now," said Tenten and tured around and started walking.  
" Neji, can I come in?" asked Tenten after she knocked on the door.  
" Sure," replied Neji.  
" Can you check if that bed ok?" asked Tenten.  
"It is. I took a little nap on it," said Neji.  
"Oh,"said Tenten and she jumped on her bed. It was lumpy and when she move her bag, she saw a spring sticking out.  
" So my bed is the busted one," said Tenten. She got off the bed and went to tell Gai.  
"Hmm... I have a sleeping bed for me, but I don't have another one for you,Tenten," said Gai when he heard.  
" I guess you and Neji can sleep in the same bed. I'm sure it's big bed," said Gai.  
Tenten blushed when she heard this.  
"Umm... Gai, I toss and turn in my sleep," said Tenten.  
" That all right," said Neji who had just came.  
"Oh... then, ok," said Tenten.  
"All right, then. Now that we had the sleeping arrangements working out, let go sleep," said Guy.  
" Now?" said Tenten.  
"Yes, we had a mission early," said Gai.  
"Oh, shit... Neji and I will sleep on the same bed," thought Tenten.  
"Tenten, are you ok with this?" asked Neji.  
" Yes,"said Tenten.  
"Hell no," thought Tenten," It's going to be so uncomfortable."

Well, now Tenten and Neji have to sleep in the same bed together, ha ha ha. Don't worry they won't do anything or will they... Read to find out.


	5. Toss and turn

I'm so happy people took the time to review my story. :)  
Ok, disclaimer person do your job.  
**Disclaimer:** Dark Luna doesn't own Naruto, though she wishes she did.  
Dark Luna: Yep, and sorry, if I spelled something wrong. My spelling isn't the greatest, nor the worst.  
Chapter 5  
Neji and Tenten entered the cabin.  
"Well, let's change," said Neji, who started taking off his clothes.  
"Wait... I can't change with you in the room," said Tenten.  
"Is this about walking in on you when you were changing?" asked Neji.  
"No. I just don't feel comfortable," said Tenten.  
"Ok. I'll wait outside," said Neji.  
While he was waiting, he saw Rock Lee.  
"What are you doing outside?" asked Rock Lee.  
"Tenten said she can't change with me there." said Neji.  
"Weird. She's ok with me in the room... wait... do you like her?" asked Rock Lee suddenly.  
"What? No," said Neji trying to fool Lee.  
"Then...why?" said Lee,"wait... this afternoon, right?"  
"Maybe," said Neji, " why are you outside?"  
"Sensei needs water," said Lee.  
"Neji, you can come in," said Tenten.  
"Night, Lee," said Neji.  
Tenten was in a long dark blue nightgown with her hair down.  
"Is it ok if I sleep like this?" asked Neji.  
He was in a shirt and boxers.  
"Sure," said Tenten, blushing to see him in his boxers again, but it was dark so he couldn't see.  
"So... I'll sleep on the left side," said Neji, breaking the awkward silence.  
"All right," said Tenten. She went in the right side of the bed.  
"Umm... Tenten," said Neji.  
"Yes?" said Tenten.  
" I won't try anything," said Neji, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Ok," said Tenten.  
She turned around and tried to go sleep.  
"Neji...you're on my side," said Tenten.  
But Neji was asleep. He was all stretched out.  
"And I thought I toss and turn," said Tenten. She got out of bed to move him.  
"Man, he is heavy," said Tenten, after she was finished moving him.  
She went back in the bed and start to fall asleep, when she felt one of Neji's arm on her. She picked it up and put the arm on his side. But then Neji pulled her close and into a hug. Tenten tried to get out but she couldn't.  
" Damn. He's very strong," thought Tenten. So she fell asleep in Neji's arms.  
"Oh... the sun," thought Neji.  
"What the..." thought Neji when he saw Tenten in his arms.  
He gently put her on her side.  
"What was she doing in my arms?" thought Neji," I better not tell her." She was still asleep.  
_Knock, Knock  
_"Enter." said Neji.  
"You guys are still asleep?" asked Lee.  
"No. Just Tenten," said Neji rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"So... Did you sleep good?" asked Lee.  
Neji wondered if he should tell Lee,but decided not to.  
"Yeah," said Neji.  
"Not me. The sensei snored in his sleep. I'm surprised I'm not still asleep, like Sleeping Beauty here," said Lee pointing at Tenten.  
"Let her sleep,"said Neji.  
"No, we have a mission," said Lee and he walked to Tenten's side.  
He was three inches away from her ear when he yelled "WAKE UP."  
Tenten jumped up and fell on the floor.  
"LEE," screamed Tenten, " what the hell was that for?"  
"What? We have to start the mission," said Lee.  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to yell in my ear," said Tenten.  
"Ok," said Lee and he left.  
"That Lee," said Tenten as she searched for something to wear.  
"Do you need me to leave?" asked Neji.  
"Please," said TenTen.  
_Slam  
_" Hmm..." said Tenten as she looked at her clothes trying to find something.  
" You can come in now, Neji," said Tenten.

So what going to happen next? Only I know! So review or I won't write anymore of this.


	6. Lee's questions

Thanks for reviewing, people. Well, here's the sixth chapter of "In the Rain."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does..**

Chapter Six  
"We're going to split into two groups to cover more ground," said Gai when they were ready.  
I bet Neji and me are going to be in the same group," thought Tenten.  
"Neji, you will come with me. Tenten, you will go with Lee," said Gai.  
"What? Neji is not in my group?" thought Tenten.  
She didn't like the awkward silence they have, but she still like that they were in the same cabin together, and that they shared a bed.  
"Now, Neji and I will go north where there is more woods, while Tenten and Lee will go south where the river is," said Gai.  
"Ok," said Neji.  
They went in their separate ways.  
"Tenten," said Lee while they went walking.  
"Yes," said Tenten.  
"How come you kick Neji out?" asked Lee.  
"What? When did I kick him out?" asked Tenten.  
"Yesterday, I saw him outside," said Lee.  
"Oh, that... I didn't felt comfortable with him in the room," said Tenten.  
"Why? Did something happened between you guys?" asked Lee.  
"No. Why are you being so nosy?" asked Tenten.  
"I just don't want my teammates to hate each other," said Lee.  
"Aww, that's sweet. But I don't hate Neji," said Tenten.  
"So, you like him," said Lee.  
"As a friend," said Tenten.  
" Really," said Lee not convinced.  
"Yes, Lee," said Tenten.  
"Oh,ok, because I heard someone likes him," said Lee nonchalant.  
Tenten froze when she heard this, literally.  
"Why did you stop walking?" asked Lee, "the thought of someone stealing Neji scared you?"  
"No," said Tenten coolly, but inside she knew she was the only one who would be with Neji. She couldn't tell Lee because what if Lee accidentally told Neji?  
"You can tell me," said Lee," I won't tell Neji.  
For a second, she consider telling Lee, but then decided not to.  
"I think I see the river," said Tenten, changing the subject.  
"Oh, I see it," said Lee, disappointed.  
Lee knew that Neji and Tenten had feelings for each other, but they were too stubborn to admit it.  
"Sensei, we found nothing," said Lee into a walkie-talkie.  
"Where did you get that?" asked Tenten.  
"I got from Gai-sensei so we can communciate,"said Lee.  
"Oh. Ask him if we go back," said Tenten, and she started to walking around.  
"Sure," said Lee.  
Tenten walked down the riverbank, thinking what if she did tell Lee. He would probably tell Neji, even though he said he wouldn't.  
"Tenten, we have to go back," said Lee.  
"So, did they find something?" asked Tenten as they past the river to the cabins.  
"Yes, they did," said Lee, " He said he'll tell at the campsite.

* * *

"What did you think? I won't know unless you have reviewed. Please review! 


	7. New faces

I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to Fullmetal Midget107, KKCoolGirl, haku fan1, Hinatagurl, Lancita, inuyashagurl, Amanda, Byakugan Hyuga, Animorphsiscool212, Akiko-Ashra, blueblossomkunoichi, nefaith, Yellowierd0, Matahari, neji's girl, Serenity Silence for reviewing Ch. 6.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and etc.**  
Chapter 7

"Ahhh," yelled Tenten.  
They had reached the campsite now. What made her scream was the room. It was complete trashed.  
"My clothes," said Tenten.  
Her clothes were torn by something.She had left her suitcase open by mistake.  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Neji, who just came with Gai.  
"Dunno," answered Lee.  
"It must been the beast," said Gai.  
"Well who left the door open?" asked Lee.  
"Wasn't me," said Neji.  
"Tenten, you left it open then?" said Gai.  
"I didn't mean to," said Tenten.  
"Now what are you going to wear?" asked Lee.  
"Can we go back and buy more clothes?" asked Tenten.  
"No. You wear someone's clothes," said Gai.  
But I'm the only girl here,"said Tenten.  
"Wait... there a woman who lived near by," said Gai.  
"She lend you clothes, Tenten," said Lee.  
"Ok," said Tenten having a bad feeling about the what clothes the woman has.  
"If you don't like anything, you can wear mine," said Lee.  
"NO!" said Tenten a little too loud.  
"What's wrong with mine?" asked Lee.  
"A better question, what's right with them?" asked Tenten.  
"So what did you find?" asked TenTen, changing the subject.  
" Well, the beast is up north, because we saw animal tracks," said Gai.  
"I find that beast who wrecked my clothes," said Tenten, with fire in her eyes.  
"Well, let's go to that lady's house," said Neji.  
"Sure," said Gai.  
"Why, Gai. You're back," said a young girl.  
"Team, this is Rin," said Gai.  
"I'm the daughter of Lady Izumi," said Rin.  
" Do you mind if Tenten borrow some of your clothes?" asked Gai.  
"No problem. Follow me, Tenten," said Rin, walking to the house.  
"Well, here we are," said Rin.  
The room was a little too girly for her.She had never seen so much pink in a room, not even in Sakura's room.  
"Um... this room is pink," said Tenten.  
"I loved pink," said Rin.  
" I could tell," thought Tenten.  
"Pink is ok," said Tenten trying not to be rude.  
In fact she hate pink, it was...girly.She only wears that pink shirt all the time because her mom gives it to her before she died.  
"Are these clothes ok?" asked Rin.  
The clothes was thankfully not all pink. She had an assoment of clothes. Skirts, shorts, pants, shirts, tank tops, you name it and it was there.  
"How can you afford these clothes?" asked Tenten. She thought someone living in the woods wouldn't have a lot of clothes.  
"Easy," said Rin.  
" Well pick something," said Rin.  
Tenten picked out a blue shirt and black capris.  
"I forgot I had those. I usually wore pink," said Rin.  
"Really," said Tenten as she put on the clothes.  
"Rin," said someone.  
"Enter, Mom," said Rin.  
"Izumi. Mom makes me sound old," corrected Izumi.  
"Meet Tenten. She's one of Guy's students," said Rin.  
"Tenten, it's too hot for black," said Izumi.  
"I'm ok," said Tenen.  
"Wear this." said Izumi.  
She hold up a pink shirt and skirt.  
"Umm.. I like something beside pink," said Tenten.  
"Ok," said Izumi.  
She hold up the same thing, but in blue.  
"Ok," said Tenten, she didn't want to be too picky, even though she hate skirts. Tenten was more of a tomboy and didn't like skirts.  
"Come outside when you're done," said Rin.  
"Sure," said Tenten.  
"Man, it's hot," said Tenten.  
"Tenten, go under the tree," said Lee.  
Lee had changed because of the heat and so did Neji.  
"Oh... my," said Tenten.  
"What?" said Lee.  
"Oh, nothing," said Tenten, and she sat down under the big tree.  
"Wow. I never seen Neji with his shirt off," thought Tenten.  
"Wait... don't think like that," thought Tenten. And she shook her head trying get rid of those thoughts.  
"Tenten," said Neji.  
"Yes," said Tenten.  
She looked at Neji, but noticed he fell asleep.  
"Why did Neji said my name?" thought TenTen.  
"Tenten," said Rin, with her hand in front of Tenten's face.  
"Yes," said Tenten.  
"Finally. I'm been call your name for like minutes now," said Rin.  
" Sorry," said Tenten.  
"So who is this cute guy?" asked Rin, pointing at Neji.  
"Back off, he's mine," thought Tenten.  
"This is Neji, and that's Lee," said Tenten, pointing at the kid training with Gai.  
"So is Neji like your boyfriend?" asked Rin.  
"What? No," said Tenten, blushing, though the shade made it hard to see.  
"Ohh, I thought he was, since you two seem close," said Rin.  
"No, we're just close friends," said Tenten.  
"Do you know if he like anyone?" asked Rin.  
"No, but he probably like one of the girls back at the village," said Tenten.  
"Doesn't matter," said Rin," I get him."  
"Yeah, right. He like me or I think..." thought Tenten.  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Author's Note: Tenten seem like a girl who doesn't care about her appearance. Like Sakura and Ino. Sorry if it suck. I can't think of any ideas. I have serious writer's block. I got this idea from a friend.


	8. Swimming

Thanks, everyone for reviewed. Please review, I want at least 100 reviews.  
I don't own Naruto.  
Chapter 8  
"Come on, Tenten," said Rin, knocking on the door.  
"I bet it's not that bad," said Rin.  
"Fine," said Tenten. She came out with a ugly orange bikini.  
"Um, you know what? Wear this instead," said Rin, throwing her a pink one.  
"I guess it was that bad," said Tenten from the closet.  
"You have no idea," said Rin.  
"Ok. How do I look?" asked Tenten when she came out.  
"Good. Now let's go," said Rin pulling Tenten out of the room.  
"Why do you let down your hair?" asked Rin now outside.  
"It's bothersome like that," said Tenten.  
"Doesn't matter. We're going swimming," said Rin.  
"Ok," said Tenten, and she took out the hair from the buns.  
Her brown hair reached down to her butt.  
"Wow, it's long," said Rin.  
"So are we swimming by our self?" asked Tenten.  
"No, Lee-san and Neji are joining us," said Rin.  
"Really, Neji?" asked Tenten.  
"Yep," said Rin," We're here."  
They were now facing a river with trees surrounding the area.  
"I guess we're first," said Rin.  
"Yeah," said Tenten laying down under a tree.  
"No," said Rin. She went to Tenten, and tugged on her hand.  
"Come on in, please," pleaded Rin.  
"No, it's too cold," said Tenten.  
"Please?" asked Rin, with a puppy face.  
"Fine," said Tenten.  
"Damn, it's cold," said Tenten.  
"You'll get used to it," said Rin, swimming around.  
"TENTEN! THE SPRINGTIME TIME OF YOUTH IS HERE!  
WE WELCOME IT WITH A SWIM," yelled Lee in green shorts.  
"Lee-san," said Rin, noticing the loud boy.  
"Ah, Rin." said Lee.  
"Where's Neji?" asked Tenten.  
"Sadly, he didn't want to come," said Lee disappointed.  
"Hn," said Neji, standing near the riverbank .  
"Neji, you're here! COME CELEBRATE YOUTH WITH ME!" said Lee.  
"No, thanks Lee," said Neji going in the water.  
Tenten just stared at him. Again he was shirtless, and again Tenten found herself staring.  
"Neji's so hot," thought Tenten.  
"No, he's my teammate," said Tenten to herself.  
"So, you kissed him," said her inner self.  
"He kissed me, and we can't lose our friendship because I liked him," said Tenten.  
"Come on. You want to kiss him again." said her inner self.  
"No," said Tenten, blushing.  
"Are you ok? Your face looks red," said Neji, leaning toward her to see her face better.  
" I'm fine," said Tenten, and she turn away so Neji wouldn't see her red face.  
"Does Tenten like Neji?" asked Rin. She saw Tenten's face grow red when Neji got closer to her.  
"Yeah, but they both are too stubborn to admit it," said Lee floating on his back.  
"Oh, she should do something about it," said Rin.  
"Rin, we should get them together," said Lee excited.  
"Yeah," said Rin with a devious look in her eyes.  
"Why do they keep looking over here?" asked Tenten.  
She noticing Rin and Lee whispering and looking to where she and Neji was.  
"Hn," said Neji looking at the trees.  
Neji was couldn't look at her. Tenten looks so beautiful with her hair down. The pink bikini showed her curves and Neji found himself blush.  
"Snap out of it," said Neji to himself.  
"You like her. Stop hiding it," said his inner self.  
"No, I don't," said Neji.  
"Really. Then why do you kiss her?" asked his inner self.  
"Um..." struggled Neji.  
"Hah! Got you there," said his inner self.  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Neji.  
"Neji,I didn't say anything," said Tenten.  
"Sorry, Tenten. I was just thinking of something," said Neji.  
"So, the plan tonight?" asked Rin.  
"Yep,"said Lee.  
"Let's put the plan to action," said Rin, and she went to where Neji and Tenten are.

* * *

Dark Luna: I enjoyed making Tenten and Neji blush.  
Neji: I get you for that!  
Dark Luna: Shut it! Or I'll... delete you!  
Neji: You won't!  
Dark Luna: Fine! I'll just... cut off your hair  
Neji: Nooo!!!  
Dark Luna: I'm so evil look over to Neji who is crying ,and saying "Not my hair!"  
Dark Luna: Review my story please! 


	9. Shopping

I'm back. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for the reviews. I'm almost at 100!

------------------------ means scene change

**Disclaimer: Dark Luna doesn't own Naruto.**

Chapter Nine

"Tenten, Neji," said Rin.

"Tenten, Neji," said Rin now annoyed.

"Huh? What?" they both said. They weren't listening to Rin.

"Rin was talking to you," said Lee.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Tenten.

"Doesn't matter. My mom is having guest over from a neighboring country and she invited you guys too," said Rin.

"But dress nice," said Rin.

"I have no clothes, remember?" said Tenten.

"That's ok,"said Rin.

"What about Lee and Neji?"asked Tenten.

"Don't worry. I have it all figured out. Lee and Neji will go to the village. We can go with them," said Rin.

"If Tenten and Neji spend more time together, then they will realize they belong together," thought Rin.

"Nah," said Tenten.

"Ok," said Rin, disappointed.

"Damn, well..." thought Rin.

"Lee, I have to tell you something," said Rin, and she stood up.

"Ok," said Lee, and he got up too.

"So that didn't work," said Rin.

"Can you think of something?" asked Lee.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," said Rin, thinking.

"Well, get Neji ready. And I'll get Tenten ready. That's your mission," said Rin.

"Yes, ma'm," said Lee.

"Neji, come on," said Lee.

"Hn," said Neji and he got up.

"TenTen, come on, you too," said Rin.

"Fine," said Tenten, and she got out too.

"Let's go the village," said Rin.

"There's a village?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, I ask you if you want to go with the boys, and you said no," said Rin.

"Oh right," said Tenten, remembering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin told me that there's a village nearby," said Lee.

"Hn," said Neji uninterested.

"Say something beside "Hn"," said Lee.

Neji turned around and faced Lee and stared at him with a glare.

"Or you don't have to," said Lee nervously.

"That's what I thought," said Neji in his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Tenten.

"A little more," said Rin.

"You said that," said Tenten. She check her watch." A hour ago."

Yeah,well," said Rin," hurry up then.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin lied," said Lee.

"Lee, don't be such a wimp. This was your idea," said Neji.

"yeah, but I'm bored of walking," said Lee.

"Pretend this is part of your training." said Neji.

For a second Lee stopped and then Whoosh! He was gone.

"I should have stay quiet," said Neji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"TenTen, we're here," said Rin.

"Finally," sighed Tenten.

"Come let's go to the shops," said Rin, and she led Tenten to the shops.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Lee," said Neji.

"Neji, Neji. Look, look," said Lee. He sounds like a overexcited five years old in a candy store.

"Finally, the village," said Neji.

"Yay, Neji. We're here," said Lee.

"Lee, calm down. You're giving me a headache," said Neji.

"Sorry, Neji," said Lee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TenTen, try this one. And this. Oh, this is nice. I'll try it on. No, it's look horrible on me. Maybe it's looks better on you. Try it on," said Rin. She was moving at lighting speed and it's seem like there were five Rins.

"Sure, Rin," said Tenten.

"Ok," and she dumped clothes on Tenten.

"I'll try this on," said TenTen, looking at a black kimono with red roses on it."

"Ok, I'll try on mine," said Rin. She had a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

"So?" said Tenten when she got out of the changing room.

"It's nice but...," said Rin and she went to TenTen and took the hair out of the buns.

"Why you do that?" asked Tenten.

"Because you look better like this," said Rin.

"It's true," thought Tenten.

"I know. It's just my hair get in my face during missions," explained Tenten.

"Well, we're not on a mission," said Rin.

"Try on another one," said Rin.

"We can't," said Tenten, checking her watch," Or it will be dark when we get home."

"Ok, but first we have to get out of these clothes," said Rin.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," said Tenten. She change to her normal clothes and was going to pay for her clothes, but Rin insisted that she'll pay.

"Finally, we're home," said Rin.

"You were the one who wanted to go to the village," said Tenten as she drop her bag on Rin's bed.

"Yeah,well." said Rin, as she went to her closet.

"I gonna take a bath," said Tenten.

"Sure," said Rin.

"Hey, Rin."said Izumi.

"What?" said Rin.

"Look. I brought back Hoshi from the vet," said Izumi.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have got her when I was in the village," said Rin, petting the dog.

"I didn't know," said Izumi walking to the door.

"What a kawaii dog," said Tenten.

"I know. Hey, don't you have something to do?" asked Rin.

"Oh, right," said Tenten, and she got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Tenten," said Rin, and she got up with Hoshi in her arms, and went to the door. "Tenten, wait!"

"I forgot to tell her," said Rin," Oh, well."

Dark Luna: What did Rin forget to tell her?

Rin: I didn't forget. You made me.

Dark Luna: Still, you forgot.

Naruto: I'm not in the story! sob

Dark Luna: Because you're not important.

Naruto: Then why is the show called "Naruto"?

Dark Luna: I don't know. Anyway, review or I'll... smack Naruto!

Naruto: Please, review. She's mean!


	10. Hoshi and the onsen

Luna(that's me -): Since some people reviewed, I didn't smack Naruto.

Naruto: Yay!

Luna: Now on to ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 10

"Lee-san,"said Rin as she saw him near the open door.

"so what are you going to do?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Hm..."said Rin, thinking and petting Hoshi.

"Is that your dog?" asked Lee.

"Yep. Is she cute or what?" asked Rin.

Yes, very cute. Where's Tenten?"asked Lee.

"I think taking a bath," said Rin absentminded.

"Uh..is there more than one?" asked Lee.

"No. Why?" asked a curious Rin.

"Because Neji said he was taking a bath." said Lee.

"Oh, well. We shouldn't disturb them," said Rin.

"Why not?" said Lee.

"Because they are probably using the big onsen and they'll probably be on the other sides," explained Rin.

"Rin, the big onsen is dirty. So use the small one," said Izumi, who was passing by and heard the word, onsen.

"Oh,crap," said Rin.

"Well, there's is always steam," said Lee.

"I hope so," said Rin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, that's nice," said Tenten as she sliding in the water.

"I know," said a voice.

"Neji," said Tenten. He was at the door, wearing a towel and nothing else.

"Oh, god. Why now? When I'm naked?" thought Tenten in her mind.

"Don't worry,Tenten. I can't see anything with this steam," said Neji.

"Thank you, steam," thought Tenten.

"There's no more onsen. You don't mind if..."started Neji.

Tenten just nodded her head. For some reason she couldn't speak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we tell them?" asked Lee.

"They probably know by now." said Rin.

"Should I go and help them? There probably is going to be a awkward silence," said Lee.

"No. Tenten will get mad that you ruin her chance to see Neji's chest," said Rin.

"What?" said Lee shocked.

"I saw her looking at the river," said Rin.

"But I'm bored!" whined Lee.

"Watch Hoshi while I go talk to Izumi,"said Rin, and she left before Lee could say anything.

"Hoshi, how are you?" asked Lee.

"Arf?"said Hoshi. She just stare at Lee until... "Oww!"

Hoshi had bitten Lee and Lee accidentally let go out Hoshi and Hoshi ran to the door and left.

"Hoshi, come back! Rin will kill me if I lose you!" yelled Lee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you heard something?" asked Tenten.

"Hn."

"Apparently I'm talking to myself," muttered Tenten.

"Arf!"said Hoshi who appeared right next to her.

"Hoshi! Where's Rin?"asked Tenten.

"Where did that dog come from?" asked Neji.

"Now he talks," thought Tenten.

"Hoshi!"said Lee when he saw the dog near Tenten. He ran to the dog but slipped on the wet floor.

"Oww!,"cried Lee.

"What's Lee doing here?" asked Neji.

"The dog, make sure she doesn't get away," said Lee, his face still on the ground.

"Sure," said Tenten.

"I'll help Lee," said Neji, and he got out, and wrapped a towel on him. Tenten looked away when Neji got out.

"LEE!" said a angry Rin.

"Yes?" said Lee scared.

"Don't tell me you almost lost Hoshi?"said Rin.

"Ok, I won't," said Lee.

"I told you to watch him," said Rin.

"Yeah, but Hoshi bit me and I accidentally let out. Sorry!," said Lee.

"Ok, I forgive you," said Rin.

"Sorry I interrupt you two," said Lee.

"That's ok. I'm finished anyway," said Neji.

"Me too," said Tenten, and she got out, and wrapped a towel on her.

"Excuse me,Tenten,"said Neji. He had to pass Tenten to get to the door.

"Perfect chance," thought Rin.

She went behind Tenten, and stuck out her foot and tripped her as she was moving out of the way so Neji could get though. Tenten fell and landed on top of Neji. She stared into Neji's eyes, while Neji stared into Tenten's chocolate brown ones. They kept staring until they got lost in each other eyes until Lee sneezed.

"Baka, you ruined it," said Rin.

"Sorry," said Lee.

"Sorry for what? Did you make me trip?" asked Tenten.

"Um...Tenten,"said Neji.

"Oh, sorry," said Tenten, she forgot she was still on top of Neji.

"No, well...I didn't mean to do it," said Lee scared for Tenten look mad as hell.

"Forget it," said Tenten, she'll punish Lee later.

"Tenten, come on. We got to get ready," said Rin.

"I'll be in the room, Lee," said Neji.

"Ok, wait...I'm all alone now," said Lee when he looked around and saw he was the only one there.

* * *

Luna: Rin was being a little overprotective of Hoshi because Hoshi is important to her. Review please... 


	11. Shigure: Jerk or Gentleman?

If you reviewed, Cookies for you!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...which sucks!!**

----- means scene change

Chapter 11

"Tenten, are you ready?" asked Rin.

"No, not yet," said Tenten in the bathroom.

"Well, hurry up," said Rin.

"Ok. I'm hurrying," said Tenten.

"Ok. But if we don't hurry, then we'll be late," said Rin.

"Finished!" said Tenten and she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black kimono with red roses on it. Her hair was down, and she had these red rose chandelier earrings on.

"You look so beautiful. Neji will be blushing all night," said Rin, proud of her work," So youthful!"

"You sound like Lee there with the last thing you said," said Tenten.

"How?" said Rin confused.

"Because you said so youthful all excited and that sounds like something Lee would say," said Tenten.

"I still don't get it," said Rin, still confused.

"Forget it. So are you going like that?" asked Tenten looking at Rin. Rin wasn't all dressed up like her.

"Oh. I'll change later," said Rin.

"Ok, well...let's go," said Tenten excited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh,Neji. Youth is in you!" exclaimed Lee, looking at him, all teary-eyed.

"Hn."said Neji

"Neji!"said Lee.

"Lee?" said Neji

"Neji!"said Lee.

"Lee?" said Neji.

"Neji."said Lee getting ready to hug him.

"Don't even think about it," said Neji and he pushed Lee which cause him to fall.

"Ow, that was mean, Neji."said Lee, on the floor.

"Hey, why are you in your jumpsuit? Shouldn't you be something _more suitable_ to this dinner?" asked Neji.

"Rin said I could go like this." explained Lee. They both got out of the room

and saw Tenten and Rin waiting for them.

"Wow, Neji looks hot," thought Tenten when she saw Neji.

"Hi, Neji and Lee," said Tenten nervously.

"At least I didn't stutter like Hinata,"thought Tenten.

"Yosh, Tenten and Rin,"said Lee happily.

"Hn,"said Neji. It was all he could say without sounding like a idiot. He felt like a idiot. His cheeks grew red as he look at Tenten in her kimono which showed her curve.

"I hope no one can tell I'm blushing.."thought Neji.

"Typical Neji. Never saying anything like Hi, or How are you?" thought Tenten.

"Look at Neji and Tenten. They looks so youthful together," thought Lee.

"Neji's blushing. He can't keep his eyes off of Tenten,"thought Rin.

"Yosh! Let's go," said Lee, breaking the silence.

"Ok,"said Tenten and Rin.

"But before we go, Rin I have something to ask you," said Lee.

"Ok,"said Rin. They both moved away from Tenten and Neji's hearing range.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lee.

"Well...I think they should develop their feelings for each other on their own," said Rin.

"Ok,"said Lee.

"So Lee-san, don't do anything stupid like last time," said Rin.

"Hai!"said Lee.

"Come on, guys. Or we'll be late," said Rin. Neji and Tenten haven't even noticed they left.

"Huh?"said Tenten.

"Hurry up!" yelled Rin. Tenten was the only one who was walking.

"Sure.."said Tenten, and she started walking.

When they entered the dining hall, everyone gasped expect for Rin, who was used to this sort of thing. They were about ten tables and three tables to five outside. You couldn't not seen the tables because of the rose bush.

"Wow," said Tenten with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah.."said Lee also with sparkly eyes.

"Lee's wierd,"thought Neji, who sweat dropped.

"Can I help you?" asked a waitress who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes. Our table?" asked Rin.

"Over here," said the waitress who lead them to a table.

"Neji, you sit there. Tenten, you sit next to him, and Lee you sit on the other side," said Rin.

"Oh, shit! Now how am I supposed to eat now?" thought Tenten.

"Tenten is sitting next to me?" thought Neji.

"This better work. And if Lee mess it up again, I go crazy!" thought Rin.

"I hope I don't mess up, or Rin will have my head!" thought Lee.

Soon the dining hall was full of people who look important.

"I thought you said a few guests.."said Tenten.

"What? This is a few!" said Rin surprised.

"Why? You feel uncomfortable?" asked Rin.

"Well..kinda of.."shrugged Tenten.

"Do you want to go outside in the garden? There are tables there." said Rin.

"Sure," said Tenten happily.

"Ok, Neji go with her," ordered Rin.

Neji replied with a scoff and a "I don't think so.."

"Why not?" pleaded Rin, with sad face.

"Why don't you go or Lee?" asked Neji curiously.

"I have to stay here, because of Izumi. Also I need Lee. Plus, I don't think Tenten wouldn't want to spend the evening with Lee." explained Rin.

"Fine!" said Neji, and he grab Tenten's hand and pulled her to the garden.

"He's holding my hand!" thought Tenten.

"Oh, God! I sound like a crazy fangirl. Good thing, I said it in my mind," thought Tenten.

They went past the talking tables and pass waiters and waitress, and arrived in the garden. The sky was dark and full of stars. The air was thick with the aroma of food. The tables were for two people and most were couples. That probably why there were roses bushes that conceal the tables except for the people's heads. Then only the waiters could interrupt them.

"Um...Neji, you can let go out of my hand now," said Tenten.

"Oh, sorry,"apolized Neji.

They both sat down. The light of the candle on the table could be seen in each other's eyes.

"Can I help you, two?" asked their waiter.

"Sure," said Neji, who look at the menu.

"Wow. This place is so romantic," thought Tenten.

"Tenten, are you ready to order?" asked Neji. He reached over the table and touched Tenten's hand which was on the table.

"Huh? S-Sure." said Tenten whose face grew red.

"Oh, god. I stutter like Hinata,"thought Tenten.

"Did she just stuttered?" thought Neji.

"I hope he didn't noticed that!" thought Tenten frantically.

"I pretend that never happened," thought Neji.

"Sure," said Tenten, and she ordered her food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we be watching? You said-" Lee started to say before he got interrupted.

"I know what I said!" snapped Rin.

Lee cowered under Rin's fury.

"I hope she doesn't hurt me!" thought Lee scared.

"Hm..nothing happening. They are just staring at each other, and probably still be until their food comes," said Rin.

"Maybe they can't think of anything to say to each other?" suggested Lee.

"I have a idea. Bring that waiter, Shigure."said Rin to the waitress who was walking by.

"S-Sure, Rin," stuttered the waitress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should said something, but what?" thought Tenten.

"Are you going to have dessert? I know you hated sweets, Neji."said Tenten.

"Hn."said Neji coolly.

"What the point of making conversations if he doesn't talk?" thought Tenten angrily.

"Waiter, is our food ready yet?" asked Tenten.

"Ask Shigure,"said a passing waiter with plates in his hands.

"Did someone say my name?" said a waiter who appeared out of nowhere.

"Go help that couple," said the waiter with plates in his hands.

"Um.. we're not a couple," said Tenten nervously.

"Good."said Shigure with a smile.

"So what's your problem?" asked Shigure.

"Is our food ready?" asked Tenten.

"For you, the lovely lady yes. That guy, no." said Shigure and hand her the food.

"Thanks," said Tenten.

"No problem for the beautiful lady." said Shigure.

Tenten giggled.

"Is he hitting on her?" thought Neji.

"Oh, and here's you food." said Shigure, and slammed the food down. So hard that some food landed on Neji's face.

"Don't do that!" said Neji.

"What? I didn't do anything," said Shigure rudely.

"Calm down, Neji. Sorry, Shigure,"said Tenten.

"That's all right," said Shigure smiling.

Shigure had ones of those smiles that melt any girl's heart. Now Tenten didn't normally fall for guys. But with the atmosphere and the wine she had, she couldn't help that her heart fluttered.

"Did Tenten just smile at that jerk?" thought Neji now pissed off.

"So anything else?" asked Shigure sweetly.

"No thanks," said Tenten smiling.

"I feel sick. Stupid ass!"thought Neji.

"Is that waiter nice?" said Tenten and sighed when Shigure left to help another couple.

"Tenten, that guy is well...a ass,"said Neji.

"He is not!" said Tenten.

"He slammed my food down and why do you care about him?" said Neji.

"I don't. We should be nice to the waiters." said Tenten.

"I guess," said Neji.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," said Tenten who got up.

"So, any thing you need, baka?" asked Shigure who appeared as soon as Tenten left.

"No, and don't call me baka,"said Neji coolly.

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" asked Shigure.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Because she's hot and I can tell she likes her smile," said Shigure cockily.

"I'm back," said Tenten who wasn't looking down.

"Tenten, be careful." said Shigure and he jumped to catch her before she fell on the water.

"What nice eyes, but not like Neji's."thought Tenten as she was face to face with Shigure.

She saw that Shigure's eyes seem to get closer. She also felt the space between them got smaller until their lips touched.

"Gasp." came from Neji's mouth.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Neji beat the shit out of Shigure for what he did? Even I don't know wait... I do! Now review or I won't write more. 


	12. Vodka, Heartbroken, and a Kiss

Azul Luna:Yay! The twelve chapter! OMG It's Neji

Neji: um...ok..

Azul Luna: Neji! I can't believe it's you!

Neji:Why not?

Azul Luna: Oh, because someone told me you died later on.

Neji:What?

Azul Luna: It's ok.You can cry.

Neji: But I don't want to cry.

Azul Luna: Damn!

Naruto: Ok start crying I lost my ramen.

Azul Luna: Here, stupid Naruto gives ramen

Naruto: Yay!

Azul Luna: Anyway, I don't own Naruto.

---------- means scene change

Chapter Twelve

"Why did he do that?" asked Rin. She and Lee were watching Tenten and Neji from their table.

They saw what Shigure did.

"So...what was that? Did you plan that?" asked Lee.

"No! I hope Neji isn't too mad." said Rin.

"I think he is." said Lee. Lee was looking at Neji, who's Byugakan was on. That was not a good thing.

"No, Neji! Don't do it!" pleaded Tenten.

Neji didn't heard her. He went into his Hyuga stance and gentle fisted Shigure into the sky. Shigure flew, never to seen again.

"Neji! I can't believe you!" said Tenten mad. She turned around and ran.

"No, Tenten. Don't leave!" Neji yelled.

Tenten didn't even turned around. She kept running deep into the dark forest.

"This is all your fault!" Rin said, pointing at Lee.

"Huh? How is this my fault?" Lee asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. Waitress, get me a shot of that!" said Rin.

"But, miss! What will Izumi-sama said?" asked the waitress timidly.

"I don't care!" said Rin furious, and drank the whole bottle down.

"Oh! Izumi-sama will have my head!" said the waitress.

"I feel funny." Rin said.

"Are you ok?" asked Lee.

"Arghh!" said Rin, clutching her stomach.

"Come on. I'll take you to Izumi. She'll know what to do!" said Lee.

"I wanna ride it. I wanna!" yelled Rin.

"Rin, quiet! People are looking." said Lee, covering Rin's moth. He dragged her to the back dark corner of the hall.

"No!" yelled Rin as she swathed Lee's hand.

"But, Rin. You have too!" said Lee, practically dragged her now.

"No!" said Rin, desperate to escape. She pulled and got out of Lee's hand, and started to run but fell back. She had bump into a guy with long hair.

"Oh my god! It's a blind guy!" exclaimed Rin, when she saw who she bumped into.

"Blind?" thought Neji.

"Rin, are you ok?" asked Lee. He was kneeling next to Rin, who was still on the floor.

"Here." said Neji, and he offered a hand.

"Ahh! The blind guy tries to attack!" said Rin.

"That's Neji, Rin." said Lee.

"Really?" asked Rin. She got closer to Neji's face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" said Rin, laughed suddenly. "He has long hair! He's gay!"

"Gay?" thought Neji and twitched.

Lee seeing Neji's twitch got in front of Rin and said "She's not herself. So don't hurt her."

"Lee, what's wrong with Rin?"said Neji.

"She drank a whole bottle of something." explained Lee.

"What was the drink's name?" asked Neji.

"Something called vodka." said Lee, reading the paper on the green bottle.

"Baka! That's strong alcohol!" said Neji, and bonked Lee on the head.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't know." said Lee, rubbing his head.

"Go get Izumi. I'll watch Rin." said Neji.

"Ok. But don't hurt him. It's not her fault that she call you a blind gay guy." said Lee.

Neji twitched again.

"I'm not GAY or BLIND!!" said Neji, clearly pissed off.

"Ok, I believe you!" said Lee. "At least, it will be easier. She passed out."

"Oh." said Neji, and picked up Rin from the ground.

"Well, I'm off!" said Lee, and disappeared.

"Why did I suggest this?" thought Neji, as he looked at the passed out girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I was a little hard on Neji." Tenten thought.

"You didn't slapped him. Now that would be hard." said a little voice at the back of Tenten's head.

"Who are you?"

"You inner self."

"I have one?"

"Yes, now your inner self says to go back to the party."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and I'm bored."

"Ok, I guess..." said Tenten, and she got up from the tree branch she was sitting on, and head back to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, who are you?" asked Rin. She had finally woke up. She was slouched on a chair facing Neji, who also was sitting down.

"Are you..um...?" said Rin, as she got closer to Neji.

"Rin, are you ok?" asked Neji, as she push her away.

"Why did you push, darling?" asked Rin in a sweet voice. She got closer despite Neji's efforts to push her away.

"Rin, stop!" said Neji. He tripped on the chair and fell.

"Shh!" said Rin. She kneed down and pull a finger over Neji's mouth to silence him. She was now so close, she could feel Neji's breath. Neji couldn't escape because his back was to the water, and Rin had each hand on the wall.

There was silence, even though they were in the dining hall, just in the back. Rin felt mesmerized by the Neji's lavender pupiless eyes.

"I hope Rin doesn't remember this." thought Neji, as Rin made the last remaining space disappeared.

"I know what going to happen next." thought Neji. He too leaned his head until their lips touched.

"This kiss is different than the one with Tenten."thought Neji as he kissed Rin. "It's more rougher."

As they kissed, Rin put her hands into Neji's chest. She rubbed Neji's hard chest, which made Neji moaned with pleasure. Neji slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth. Their tongues touches, and they got this butterflies in your stomach feeling. But for some reason it didn't feel right to Neji.

"I shouldn't be doing this." thought Neji.

They kept at it until they heard a "Gasp."

They broken apart to see who it was.

"Neji, why? I guess getting back at me wasn't enough, you have to go farer." said Tenten, heavy tears falling down her face.

"I feel horrible that I cause Tenten pain." thought Neji.

"It's not what it seems." said Neji trying to explaining, but Tenten didn't let him.

"Oh, right? Then why was _she_ doing with _you_?" said Tenten, now mad. "I can't believe you!"

"Tenten!"Neji cried out. He couldn't chase her because Rin was throwing up now.

"Neji! Is Rin ok?" asked Lee, running toward him and the passed out girl.

"Rin? Are you ok?" asked Izumi. She shook Rin hard, like the way Tenten shook Lee during the Chunin Exams.

"Don't. She'll get sick." Lee said.

"Oh, sorry." said Izumi. She called a waiter to bring Rin to her room. Lee also followed but before he did, "Are you coming?"

"No, I have to do something." said Neji and he turned and left in the direction of Tenten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid bastard! How could he?" thought Tenten. She was sitting down on a roof of Rin's house. Even though she loved the moon, and its presence, it did nothing to comfort her now. Her heart felt like it was breaking and she felt so cold. She couldn't stand the pain she felt. It was intense. She never thought Neji would never kiss anyone. "He said it himself that romance was for the simple-minded. So why did he kiss her? He doesn't like her, right..? I knew I should have give up on him, but the kiss made me happy. It made me think that I was melting the cold hard barrier that was Neji. But, it seems I didn't. I wanted to be the one who melt it the ice. I was always with him, training and after. Didn't he feel the frisson like when we were at the river, share the same bed, and in the rain? Was that all fake? Was it in my mind? Did I make it up? If so..." Tenten thought.

"I got to suck it up. Shinobi don't cry." said Tenten out loud.

"It's ok. You can cry if you feel sad." said Neji.

"What do you want?" snapped Tenten.

"Nothing." said Neji, he sat down, in the direction of the moonlight.

"Then leave!" yelled Tenten, wanting to be alone and not with the bastard who broke her heart.

"Well! Aren't you leaving?" asked Tenten, after a while.

"No, not unless you talk to me." said Neji.

"Hn." said Tenten in a very Neji manner. She turned the opposite direction.

"I hope it's doesn't rain." thought Neji. As a shinobi, you can always tell when it's going to rain.

Azul Luna: So, sad. sniffle I don't know if it was sad to you, but to me it was. Unless you reviewed, and tell me. The last chapter of "In the Rain" will be next chapter. I might write a sequel if people ask me to. Also I don't really if vodka is make you throw up or it that beer...?


	13. Farewell!

Dark Luna: Well, the last chapter of "In the Rain."

Naruto: ok, so do I get ramen?

Dark Luna: What? No!

Naruto: No…oh, well…I'm be gay with Sasuke now…Bye!

(That last part was added to annoy Erika, so…HA!!)

Think of this chapter as a Christmas gift.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

Chapter 13

"Tenten, we should go." said Neji. "It's going to rain."

"I don't care." said Tenten so low that Neji almost miss what she said.

"Ok." said Neji.

"Why wouldn't he leave?" thought Tenten in her mind.

"Now we're going to get wet." thought Neji.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" asked Neji, looking at Tenten and saw she didn't answered. "Not going to answer?"

The area was quiet expect for the noise coming for the house, until it started raining gently.

"Tenten, unless you like getting wet, then you should talk." thought Neji, and sat down next to Tenten. He look at her, and saw that her hair was back in its buns, but poorly made. Her kimono was wet either from her tears or the rain.

"Ahh! The rain." thought Tenten.

"So how long is this going to take?" thought Neji, as his hair got wet. Tenten started coughing.

"Tenten, come one. You'll get sick." said Neji.

"Oh, well." mumbled Tenten.

"What? I didn't heard you." taunted Neji.

"Stupid baka!" thought Tenten, mad. Bu on the outside, she was calm.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Rin?" said Tenten, her hands on her kimono.

"Why would I be with her?" asked Neji confused.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Tenten as she stared at the moon.

"Why would you think that?" asked Neji still confused.

"For a prodigy, you're really dumb. Maybe because _you_ _kissed her_." said Tenten, looking at Neji now.

Neji has nothing to say. It was true that he kissed her, but Rin kissed him first. Also she was drunk. He try to explain it to Tenten but she wouldn't listen.

"That why did it look like you enjoy it?" said Tenten furiously.

"I did not!" defended Neji.

"Really? Just leave me be." said Tenten, giving up the fight.

"No." said Neji, not moving.

"Why do you care?" asked Tenten.

"Because.." started Neji.

"It's now or never." said a little voice.

"Who was that?" asked Neji, looking around.

"It's me, your inner self. You have to tell her." said the little voice.

"Because.. you're my teammate." said Neji, finishing his sentence.

"What? Because I'm his teammate?" thought Tenten, but hen she remembered it.

"Then why did you kiss me? I thought you felt the same way. Or was that a lie?" said Tenten, tears flowing down her face.

Neji was stuck. He did like, no love Tenten. He didn't want love to get his way of being a shinobi.

"Answer me, damn it!" said Tenten, seeing that Neji has his emotionless face on.

"No, it wasn't a lie." said Neji, looking down. Shinobi aren't supposed to show emotions, but he wanted Tenten to know his feelings.

"What?" said Tenten surprised. She didn't expected him to disagreed.

"You heard me." said Neji. He sat down next to Tenten and kissed her.

Tenten's eyes were big in shock.

"Oh my god. He's kissing me." thought Tenten, and closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. As they kissed, the rain was wetting their clothes. They didn't mind, for they had finally confessed their true feelings.

When they broke apart, Neji said "Do you forgive me?"

Tenten nodded and said, "Now, let's go downstairs.

When Neji and Tenten entered the house, they head straight to the dining hall, where they saw Lee. It was mostly empty expect for a few waitresses and waiters.

"Hey, guys. Izumi-sama said I could eat all the remaining food." said Lee, with plates of food on his tables.

"Ok." said Tenten. "They better not give him sake." She whispered that to Neji, who whispered back, "Don't worry. I already told Izumi-sama that Lee with alcohol equals trouble."

"Thank god." sighed Tenten.

"So how is Rin?" asked Neji.

"Feeling better, still a bit shitty.. but good." said Rin. She was wearing a pink bathrobe over pink pjs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a tired expression on her face.

"Rin!" yelled Lee. He got up from the table and went and hugged her.

"Lee, let go." said Rin, barely breathing.

"Gomen nasai." said Lee, and let go of Rin, who was turning a bit blue from the lack of air.

"So did you patched everything up?" asked Rin, though the answer was in front of her. Neji and Tenten looked happy, and were holding hands.

"Um..yeah." said Tenten and Neji nodded.

"Yay! It worked." said Lee.

"What?" asked Tenten confused. "What worked?"

"Nothing." said Rin. She put her hand over Lee's mouth.

"Ok.. "said Tenten still confused. Then it hit her.

"You guys try to get us together?" asked Tenten.

"Yes!" said Lee, who took Rin's hand over her mouth. Rin sighed.

"Well, domo arigato gozaimasu." said Tenten.

Rin gasped. She thought Tenten would be mad.

"Yes, domo arigato." said Neji.

"Do itashimashite!" said Lee, and grabbed them into a hug.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." said Rin, looking at the rising sun.

"Look Rin. Your pile of puke is still there." said Lee, pointing at the corner.

"Oh god!" yelled Rin. Her face grew green and ran to the bathroom.

"Baka, why you do that?" said Tenten, and hit Lee on the head.

"Come on. I'm hungry." said Neji, walking.

Tenten and Lee followed him.

"Oh, guys. We have to go back to Konoha." said Gai, who suddenly appeared.

"But first we have to eat." stated Neji.

"The power of youth has to be powered first." said Gai.

"Oh, Gai-sensei." said Lee, crying.

"Lee." said Gai, also crying.

"Ok, stop please." said Neji.

"Fine." said Lee and Gai.

"Let's eat." said Tenten, hungry.

"Ok." said Rin, her face no longer green. "But Tenten, change first."

She pointing to Tenten, who was still wearing her wet kimono.

"Oh, yeah." said Tenten. "See you."

Rin and Tenten turned and left for Rin's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met up in the another dining room, smaller this time. They all ate and then were at the front of Rin's house.

Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai were all packed up, and were ready to go.

"Farewell!" said Rin, waving.

"Come and visit us soon!" said Izumi, also waving.

--------------------------------------------------

"I hope Rin is ok…"said Lee, as they walked back home.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Do you like her?" asked Neji, teasing.

"No!" said Lee, blushing. He walked faster.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and smirked.

"Sure.." They both thought.

* * *

Dark Luna: So how was it? Review and tell me! And Merry Christmas! 


End file.
